The Digi-Diner
by Silvertine
Summary: The Season 02 Digidestined stumble across Veggiemon's (Davis: AHAHAHAAAAA!) Diner! Then they decide to take over it, and...well, I'll let you read it... *^_^*
1. Default Chapter Title

.: The Digi-Diner :.  
By Digigirl  
PART ONE - 'An Idea is Born'  
  
A/N: 'Kay. This need some explanation. You'll notice that the 02 Digidestined have...different  
names then we're accustomed to. We all know of Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori, right? (At least, I  
HOPE you peeps know there's going to be a second Season... if not, check out   
http://www.megchan.com/digimon for more info on it. Arigatou.)  
Anyway, in case not everyone knows yet, Saban has decided to 'American-ize' the 02 Japanese  
names.  
Here is the list:  
Daisuke - Davis  
Miyako - Yolei  
Iori - Cody  
  
Yes, yes. I hate them too. But bear with me, and seeing as I want o stick with the English show,  
I'm using the dub names, alright? Seriously though, please don't get mad at me about it. I just  
want to stay with the Fox Kids storyline, so no flames, or else I'll refuse to ever write   
another fan fic again. *^_^*  
Thanx again. -Digigirl  
  
  
**What happens when the Season 02 Digidestined are feeling bored? Two words: Veggiemon's   
Diner. Oh no, what could possibly become of it?**  
  
  
It was a hot, bright day in the Digiworld. Thankfully, the Digimon Kaizer had decided to take a   
little vacation from attempting to conquer the world, and was able to sleep in a few extra   
hours.(Though Wormmon was sent to prepare Ken's Corn Pops...)  
And so, the Digiworld was at peace-for a short time, anyway.  
  
That is why we find our heroes trekking along the beach, chattering lightly about nothing in   
particular.  
And that is when they saw it.   
"Look everybody! It's Veggiemon's Diner!" TK exclaimed, pointing to the looming, circular   
buildng.  
Davis stared, then burst out laughing.  
"AHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"  
TK fell backwards anime style.  
"May I ask what is so funny?" Cody questioned.  
"AHAHAHAAAAHAAAAHAAAAAAAA!"  
"Okay, who has the laughing gas?" Yolei demanded, rolling her eyes.  
"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! HAHAAAA-V-V-Veggi-AHAHAHAAAAAA-MON!!!"  
By now, Takeru was getting worried.  
"Um, Davis? Are you alright?"  
"AHAHAAA-shut up, Gilligan. AHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!"  
TK sweatdropped.  
"I take offense to that. All Digidestined have to have weird headgear! Look at Tai, Sora, and   
Matt!"  
Kari raised an eyebrow.  
"Matt? He didn't have weird headgear! It would destroy his hair!"  
"That was his HAIR!?"  
  
Ken awoke with a start.   
He shook his head, reaching for a glass of water beside that stood on his bedside table.  
"WORMMON!"  
"Y-Yes, Your Greatness?"  
"I want fresh water! NOW!"  
"O-Of c-course, Your Smartness!"  
The little Digimon scurried out, eager to please his master.  
The Digimon Kaizer climbed out of bed, stretching. Sunlight peered in from the windows, and Ken  
glanced outside.   
In the distance, he could vaguely see some blurs of what resembled the Digidestined.  
THE DIGIDESTINED?!  
"WORMMON!"  
"Y-Yes, Your Sweetness?"  
"Prepare my carriage! NOW!"  
"O-Of c-course, Your Handsomeness!"  
Ken rubbed his eyes blearily, and walked over to his closet, yanking the doors open.  
Inside were about twenty hangers, each with the exact same outfit.  
"Hm. What to wear, what to wear...I'll try...hmm...Evil-Domineering-Boy style, today."  
He pulled it out, removed his Hello Kitty pjs, and replaced them with the clothes.  
"Excellent. WORMMON!!"  
"Y-Yes, Your Awesomeness?"  
"Where are my Corn Pops?!"  
  
Back to the Chosen Children...where Davis was still laughing hysterically for some unknown   
reason.  
"Maybe the Kaizer did something to him!" Yolei exclaimed.  
Davis shook his head, still laughing.'  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! N-NOOOAHAHAHAHAAAAAA...it was..."  
The children and Digimon watched with bated breath.  
"AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
(Everyone falls backwards animé style)  
"Oh gees, will SOMEONE shut him up?!" Kari snapped, crossing her arms.  
Davis immediately froze.  
Everyone stared at Hikari. She just shrugged.  
Davis's eyes formed little hearts, and he smiled dreamily at Kari.  
"Ahhh...anything for you, sweet Hikari-chan..."  
"Mmmmkay...whatever..." Said Veemon, shaking his head. "Now, are we gonna check out Veggiemon's  
Diner or-"  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAaaaAaAAAAaaaaaa!"  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
"Davis! What IS it?!" Kari snapped.  
He stopped again.  
"Heeheeheee! V-V-Veggie...VEGGIEMON! AHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!"  
"Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but why is that so funny?" Cody questioned.  
"Shut up, helmet-head. AHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!"  
"I take offense to that!"   
By now, the group of 5 was walking towards the Diner. It seemed a little run-down, but then   
Patamon had his brilliant idea.  
"You guys! I have a brilliant idea!"  
"Gee, that's a first." Said Davis, giggling.  
"Quiet, goggle-head. I'm thinking. Alright, here's the plan. We take that 'ol diner there, fix   
it up, and huzzah! We have The Digi-Diner! At least, I hope that Veggiemon has left..."  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
"DAVIS! WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?!" Cody snapped.  
Davis smiled.  
"Ahahaa! Veggiemon...I can't get over...get over it! VEGGIEMON! AHAHA-"  
"Shut up!" Gatomon growled, baring her fangs.  
"Sorry, but you have to admit...what next, Carrotmon?! LETTUCEMON?! EGGPLANTMON?!!!AHAHAAAAA-"  
"SHUT UP!!" Hawkmon snapped.   
"Sorry."  
  
Ken climbed into his carriage, his brow furrowed angrily.  
Wormmon looked up.  
"What are we going to do today, Ken?"  
"The same thing we do every day, Wormmon. Take over the world!"  
"Um, okay.."  
"SO HURRY UP! WE HAVE TO GET THE DIGIDESTINED!!!!!"  
Wormmon nodded fervently.  
"And where are they, Your Interestingness?"  
"At Veggiemon's Diner! Du-uh!"  
"Y-Yes, Your Excitingness!"  
  
The Digidestined went up the steps, entering the tumble-down building.  
"Well, let's start fixing it up!" Veemon said, hopping onto Davis's head.  
"Ouch! Get OFF, Stupidmon!"  
"I'm not stupid!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"   
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"BE QUIET!!!!!!!!!" Hawkmon hollered, his wings clenched into fists.  
"Sorry."  
By then, Cody was standing proudly, holding the Official List.  
"I've come up with a plan. Davis, Veemon, Armadillomon, and I will work on reparing, nailing,  
etc. Kari, Gatomon, and Yolei will work at the kitchen, finding things that we can use for  
cooking, alright? So let's get started!"  
"Um, excusé moi?! But just WHO is the leader here?!"  
"Erm, Davis?"  
"Yeah, TK?"  
"Shut up."  
Cody rolled his eyes.  
"You gu-uys! Whadda 'bout ME?!"  
"Um, you can just...sit over there." Said TK dismissingly, and everyone went off to work.  
  
***  
  
That SUCKT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, Part Two is coming soon, if I even get reviews... oO;;  
-Digigirl  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

.: The Digi-Diner :.  
By Digigirl  
PART TWO - 'Mutiny!'  
  
**When we last left our heroes, they had found the remains of Veggiemon's (Davis: AHAHAHAHAA-  
Minna: SHUT UP!) ...Diner! So, they all decided to fix it up, and create a restaurant for   
Digimon! And of course, the Digimon Kaizer, Ken, is hot on their trail...**  
  
"Wow!"  
"Amazing!"  
"Beautiful!"  
"Incredible!"  
"Nice!"  
"Cool!"  
The Digidestined stood, admiring their handywork of fixing up Veggiemon's Diner.  
Davis beamed.  
"Now we just need a name for it...eehee...heeHEEE...AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAaAAAAaaaaaaa!!"  
"Oh no. Not AGAIN." Takeru sweatdropped.  
Kari put her hands on her hips.  
"How about DigItalian Bistro? We could serve pasta, pizza..."  
"Ah! Dat's a bella pasta! Mwa!" Hawkmon mocked.  
"Okay, okay. Whadda bout..ummm...a-HA! Gilligan's Café? TK could be the President!" Said Yolei,  
snickering.  
"I take offense to that!" Takeru snapped.  
"Well, we could call it The Digimon Restaurant!" Patamon squealed.  
Everyone stared at him for a second, then burst out laughing.  
"What's so funny about that?" Patamon squeaked angrily.  
"How 'bout Porky's Diner?" Gatomon sniggered, pointing a claw at Patamon.  
Patamon puffed his cheeks.  
"Gatomon, I am not a pig!"  
TK sat down on the front steps, and was joined by he others.  
"Anyway, we could always call it something simple...like, ah-"   
"Davis's Digi-Diner!" Davis exclaimed, his eyes going into little hearts. Pink, blue, and   
yellow bubbles floated around him, and cheesy music could be heard in the background.  
Suddenly, the hearts in his eyes changed to little money signs.  
"Ch-Ching! I can hear the cash rolling in already..." He said rapturously.  
"Oh brother." Said Cody with a sigh. "Why don't we just call it The Digi-Diner? Simple, yet  
effective." He added with a little smile.  
"Hm. Not bad! I like the sound of it!" Veemon said happily.  
"Any complaints?" Takeru asked.   
Davis raised his hand.  
"Yes, I-"  
"None? Good. The Digi-Diner it is!"  
And so, The Digi-Diner was born...  
  
Ken climbed out of his carriage, pulled by two Unimon. he snapped his fingers, furrowing his   
brow.  
"WORMMON!"  
"Y-Yes, Your...uh, Marvelousness?"  
"Go sneak around Veggiemon's Diner, and find out what those brats are up to!!!"  
"O-Of c-course, Your Gentleness!"  
"Excellent..NOW GO!"  
Wormmon let out a high pitched sqeal, and darted away.  
  
Takeru walked around to the front of the Diner, grinning.  
He carefully nailed in a sign that said 'OPEN' on the front door.  
"Alright, minna! We're open for business!" TK yelled back at everyone in the restaurant. A cheer  
erupted, but there was one voice missing...  
"Hey! Where's Davis?" Armadillomon asked.  
Suddenly, the lights in the restaurant turned off, and everything was pitch black.  
Then, from a corner, a spot light turned on, and music flooded the building.  
And from the ceiling, slowly being lowered on a cear thread, was...  
"Ladies and Gentlemen...I present to you...THE DAVIS BURGER-AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
The music was cut off abruptly as Davis fell off the high platform he'd lowered the burger from.  
Then there was a loud THUMP as he hit the ground.  
"Ouch..."  
Veemon gasped.  
"Davis! Aiee! DAVIS! Are you alright?"  
Cody quickly flipped the Diner lights back on.  
There was a pause, then-  
"What do you THINK, Veemon?!"  
"Eheh heh! Sorry, Davis."  
He slowly got up, before clutching his leg and falling over again.  
"Ow! My LEG! It hu-urts..." He whined, then looked up at Kari. "Heh, maybe you could kiss it all  
better, Hikari-chan?"  
Kari smiled.  
"Close your eyes, Davis..."  
He did so, a goofy grin plastered on his face.  
At that moment, a pair of lips met his. Davis slowly opened his eyes...  
And was met with the face of-  
"GATOMON! AUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! BLEH! BLEH! HAIR BALLS! BLEARGGGGH!"  
Everyone shrieked with laughter, including Gatomon.  
Davis, on the other hand, fumed with rage.  
But at that second, the door swung open, and two Digimon strode in.  
"We're here for the Davis Burger.." The Frigimon said cheerfully.  
Everyone fell backwards animé style.  
  
Wormmon hopped up and down, trying to peer through the window into The Digi-Diner.  
All he could make out was some blurred figures moving around.  
The little Digimon sighed.  
It seemed like he could never please Ken-kun. And that's when Wormmy got his inspiration.  
"Aha! I'll get some food and take it back to Kaizer-san! Yay! What a GOOD idea!"  
And so, Wormmon went over to the front doors, and entered the Diner.  
  
Davis set down the plates of food in front of the two hungry Digimon.  
"Enjoy your meal!"  
Then he skipped to the kitchen, where Yolei, Hikari, and Cody were cooking.   
Takeru was sitting on the counter, swinging his legs and speaking to Hikari.  
Davis's eyes narrowed.  
"GET AWAY FROM HER, CREEP!"  
"Wha?"  
Davis ran at TK and tackled him to the ground.  
Yolei grabbed a wooden spoon and started hitting them on their heads.  
"Stop it, you stupid boys! This is The Digi-Diner-NOT WWF wrestling!!!"  
They immediately stopped, but glared at each other angrily.  
That's when a voice was heard.A high pitched, squeaky voice.  
A Wormmon voice.  
"WORMMON?!" They all cried in unison.  
Wormmon walked into the kitchen, smiling sheepishly.  
"H-Hello! I-I am here to get some food for K-K-K-Ken!"  
"Of course. And what would you like us to make?" Kari asked.  
Davis glanced at her, then pretended to cough.  
"*coughPOISONcough*"  
"Pardon me?" She asked sweetly.  
"*coughPOISON-FOODcough*"  
"What?"  
"*coughPOISON-HIS-FOODcough*"  
"Davis, would you like some Tylenol?"  
"I SAID, POISON THE KAIZER'S FOOD, STUPID!!!"  
"You on't have to get so mean, ya know! Manners don't cost a penny! And besides, we wouldn't   
wanna hurt poor ickle Wormmon, now would we?" Yolei crooned.  
"Yes." Takeru, Cody, Davis, Kari, and all the Digimon said in unison.  
Yolei sweatdropped.  
"Touché."  
Wormmon looked a little more then frightened.  
Davis sighed, and finally handed Wormmon a cookie.  
"Now GO!" He snapped, kicking the Digimon out of the Diner.  
At that moment, there was a loud rumbling sound.  
The Digidestined all ran outside to see what the commotion was about.  
Two green Digimon were battling on the front steps!  
Two...Veggiemon?  
Davis froze, and then-  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa!"  
The Veggiemon stopped fighting, and looked up, there red eyes glinting, and foam dripping from  
their mouths.  
Davis stared.  
"Eep!"  
The Veggiemon let out a roar, then ran after him. Round and round the restaurant they went,  
hollering at the top of their lungs.  
The other Digidestined sighed, and sat down, watching them.  
"Hey Veemon. Go make some popcorn, will ya?" Takeru asked.  
  
Meanwhile, The Digimon Kaizer sat in the bushes, waiting impatiently for Wormmon to return.  
Wormmon suddenly popped out of the leaves, grinning broadly, and holding the prized cookie.  
"Well?" Ken asked.  
Wormmon smiled feebly.  
"Well, the Digidestined have made a restaurant, where they host WWF, create burgers, have huge  
colds, bake cookies, and play with rabid Veggiemon!"  
Ken stared.  
"Unh hunh...Wormmon?"  
"Y-Yes, Your Evilness?"  
"Let's go home. Those Digidestined are just getting too weird for my liking..."  
"You think THEY were bad?! You shoulda seen Pokémon...now THAT'S just SCARY..." 


End file.
